(1) Field of the Invention
The present relates to a display apparatus, especially to a display apparatus for a portable electronic device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices are popular in their diversity functions and also in their diversity appearances.
In mobile phone exhibitions, there are various kinds of display apparatuses for exhibiting mobile phones in the marketplace. Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a general display apparatus of prior art. The display apparatus 1 of FIG. 1 comprises an L-shaped supporter 11, a show case 12 and two protective plates 13. The show case 12 is fixed on the L-shaped supporter 11 to anchor a mobile phone 2. The two protective plates 13 are just disposed outside the two opposite sides of the show case 12 to prohibit possible sideward displacements of the mobile phone 2 at a horizontal direction.
However, the display apparatus 1 has following two disadvantages. Firstly, the structure of the display apparatus 1 is unable to protect the mobile phone entirely, and the mobile phone 1 is easy to slide off from the open side (herein, the front side) of the display apparatus 1. Secondly, the design of the display apparatus 1 is unable to display all aspects of the mobile phones 2. From FIG. 1, it is clear that only the front aspect and the top aspect of the mobile phone 2 can be shown. Moreover, the open design of the display apparatus 1 risks the mobile phone 2 being stolen in a public exhibition. But if the display apparatus 1 is placed within a locked glass frame, it would be hard to be accessed by prospective buyers. Therefore, a display apparatus that can show the mobile phone in all aspects and can be safe from theft is worthy to be expected.